Tizrah's story
by Apollymi great-destroyer
Summary: a girl named tizrah has to move to the resivor with her uncle an cousin she has never meet she learns that the supernautral world they talk about it real an that she is a major part of it
1. Chapter 1

"_Case number 152, Tizrah Scotts is charged with assault with a deadly weapon. On the night of August, 31__st__, Tizrah Scotts pulled in to her fathers drive picked up a brick and hit Mr. Scotts repeatedly in the head and body." The doors at the back of the room opened, the room gasped. I new what everyone saw. They saw a man with brown tan skin rolling in a wheel chair because he couldn't walk, his left knee cap was shattered, right shoulder was broke, neck in a cast because of a hair line fracture, his nose was completely destroyed it would take a plastic surgeon to make it look like it had two days ago._

_The man was Alex Scotts…my father. I was barely listening to the judge and lawyer drudge on and on until they called Alex to the stand. "Mr. Scotts, could you please retell to us what happened on the night of August, 31__st__?" Asked Alex's lawyer. "Certainly. I was taking the garbage to the curve when I saw Tizrah's car speeding around the corner. I had stayed on the sidewalk beside the road to reprimand her for speeding like that she was going it looked to be almost 89 miles an hour in a subdivision. Tizrah jumps out of her car screaming words out of her mouth about as fast as she was driving….an hits me…hits me right in the jaw….hits me like a man would another man. So I slaped her I did not mean it but it knocked her to the ground. I_

_Had had bricks put out because I was reconstrucking my walk way and she fell by one. I remember Tizrah glanced at it an then that was when she hit me with the brick knocking me out so well that the only time I woke up was when she ran over my knee with her car. The next time I woke up I was in the hospital with a sever concussion…..I had been there for three days.'' Alex stated in a shaky voice._

_It was an act it always was. Yea he had told the truth but he did not mention the fact that he had been at my house that day fucking with my mom, asking for money and when she said, no he got mad slapped my mother to the ground. Kicked her in the stomach, pulled her hair, and punched her….like she was a fucking man…. like she had a dick swinging between her legs._

_ I came home from school just in time to stop her from opening her vein with a blade. You know what she told me when I grabbed her hand? My mother Alessandra, the strongest woman I have ever known, she said that she could not live with her self now that she had been…raped. Raped by the man who even though they did not live together she still loves…or loved. A man who was the father of her child._

_ A man who she used to love? Then Alessandra , my mother the woman who I put through hell an back, who carried me in her stomach for 9 months, gave me a place to live , an food on the table, collapsed with blood pooling around her. I thought she had cut her self but I couldn't find a cut so I stood her up as best as I could, I finally saw the blood running down her leg.. I called the paramedics. _

_Right now my mom is in the intensive care unit an I don't know if she is going to live or die all because of that SONVABITCH right there! I hadn't notice that I had said all of that until Alex jumped up outraged forgetting that his knee had no cap. Alex fell to the ground with a pain filed groan. "Judge I…I…I object!" He screamed, at a lose for words. The judge looks at Tizrah then at Alex "So you're saying that he raped your mother while you were at school an now she is suicidal?" Said the judge in a malevolent tone glaring toward Alex._

_ " Yes that's why I went over to his house….and I would do it all over again, I wanna do it now but I don't have the time to go to jail with out me knowing that my mother is gonna make it." I said my voice getting harder every word. The judge shuffled papers around then looked up at me "It says here that you've been put in jail for racing cars illegally, vandalism, fighting in the Arby's parking Lot and stealing. You have been suspended for fighting a male student in your history class._

_ It also says that you are brilliant you could have the best grades in the school but you are barely passing and are never there. Why is this?" asked the judge. "I'm not trying to be disrespectful but I believe that that question is irrelevant to the subject at hand."_

_ I stated in a steely voice. The judge raised an eyebrow an looked at me like' yep now I realize never mind '"Miss, Scotts, it doesn't matter if it is relevant or not your to answer the question." I look at the Judge weighing my options I could tell him to kiss my ass and go to hell or I could answer the question…damn._

_ " I'm never in school because I know everything they are attempting to teach me…an if I don't know it then I teach my self because the teachers are no good ..at well teaching. I fight because it feels good to get rid of my anger. I race because I'm good at it. I vandalize public an privet property because I can._

_ An I steal because I need.'' I stated in an destructive, daring voice. "Okay well tell me something Miss, Scotts you do have relatives in a reservoir in Washington near Forks yes?" "Yes but their his people.'' I answered confused._

_ ''Good I'm going to make you an offer. You can go there and live with your uncle and cousin for a year or you can go to a juvenile detainment center for three years…your choice." '' Why do I have to leave Georgia I haven't done anything!?'' I screamed._

_ "Because you broke the law I don't care why but you did now choose what you want.'' answered the judge." Well I sure as hell don't wanna go to juvie." I answered my voice filed with sarcasm._

**ok so this is just a preview to tell you how she got to where she's going im going to need a beta an if you read this story im going to need reviews an patience i write slow your going to have to realize this i hope you like it if you deside to read it...if you wanna be my beta tell me an we will go from there**


	2. Chapter 2

"No mom I don't know where I am…. im stopping to get gas…ill call you later gypsy's trying to get out of the car bye.'' I said into the phone hanging up. I sighed an looked at my puppy that was an 8 month old wolf/husky hybrid. " Damn Gypsy…" I sighed out looking around realizing that she wood love this place…she was already scratching my window an my leather seats up with her nails an when you drive a 1967 Shelby Cobra GT 500 a classic…that's not to good.. " Come on Gip let's take you out before you murder my other baby." I said as I pulled my car into a parking spot near the trees.

I was in some town called Forks an I had no idea how much further I had to go so I figured that I would stretch my leg's an my dog's. As I got out of my car grabbing the lease before Gypsy could get away. I heard the familiar sound of squealing tires…an over heating engines…someone was racing. I smiled I might just like this place after all I thought as I turned my head toward the commotion.. I laughed when I saw a Ford tuck turn around the corner into the parking lot coming to a squealing halt with a Rabbit close behind it. As I watched a group of 3 boys jumped out of the truck high fiving each other an passing money around then I heard an angry yell coming from the direction of the Rabbit.

I laughed then followed Gypsy as she took me past the group of boys who hadn't noticed me yet. "Paul what's wrong with my car?" asked the driver of the Rabbit there was no answer. All of a sudden Gypsy started growling an pulling on the lease. I turned around an saw a bunch of abnormally pale people standing across the parking lot staring at the tall boy by the truck an car. "Dogs…no use for them!" mumbled the tall blond who resembled a model. I instantly laughed an rolled my eyes.

I shook my head an walked toward the woods that was about 5ft away from my car an tied Gypsy to a tree "Be good baby I'll be back." I whispered to the dog giving her a quick pat then turning around an walked toward the store. "Aint you scared that someone will take your dog ?" asked a deep masculine voice that was disturbingly close to my ear. I turned around with a scream an a punch… then with the another scream this one of pain." WHAT THE FUCK…is your damn face made of steel?'' I screamed holding on to my now swollen hand.

The tall dude laughed an then that's when I realized that the person standing in front of me was a walking sex toy…without a shirt. "umm miss I… um im sorry, you might want to take that to the hospital it could be broken." He said. That's when I looked at his eyes. It was like the world stopped an in that space of time everything melted away an it was just me an him, I didn't feel the pain in my hand, nor the numbness in my legs from driving, all I could feel was my heart an I could swear I heard more then one beat.

I shook my head then looked at him "There's no need for me to go to the hospital its just a sprain." I announced in a carefree voice still eyeing him out of the corner of my eye. "Are you sure. It looks pretty bad…" He said with a strained voice. I laughed, rolled my eyes an walked away "I've hit enough people to know if its sprained or broken but thanks for your concern." I threw over my shoulder, while I walked into the store. Looking around I realized this was an old country store…with an old man for a clerk… wow moving here was going to be an experience I'd never forget. I thought sarcastically.

I walked to the drinks an grabbed an mountain dew then went looking for some snacks. "What did you mean when you said that you've hit enough people to know if it was sprained or broken?" Asked my sex toy. Rolling my eyes I looked away from my beef jerky that I was considering buying an looked toward him " Look I don't even know your name an your popping up asking questions like that boy get outa my face please I got things to do." I sighed out I didn't have time for this…I had to get me some food…oh and gypsy. I grabbed a big bag of beef jerky for gip an settled for a hunnybun for me.

"Im Paul." He said sticking out his hand. I pointedly looked at my swollen hand an my other hand that was currently busy holding on to food and rolled my eyes then started walking toward the older man at the counter Paul fallowed like a lost puppy… it was kinda cute, in a weird way. When I got to the counter the old man looked at me like he thought I was going to steal from his store. I Laughed he had probably never seen a Native American/African American mix.

I was 5'11 with long brownish blackish hair that fell in ringlets down my back ending at my waist, I had full lips always covered with a layer of carmex, my nose was wide it use to not be so big but as many times as its been busted I guess it spread. My eyes were my most unique feature…they were jade green ,I also had full breast an wide hips but a thin waist an a big ass. I was use to dudes an men advances because of my body. I was also use to girls sneers. Girls didn't like me because of my body, an when girls don't like you it can make your life a living hell, why, because girls are mean dudes will just plain an simple tell you they don't like you an then fight. Girls no girls are sneaky conniving an just plain evil…if a girl don't like you what they do is they start a rumor a nasty one, then they make all of your friends turn on you by saying that you were running your mouth about them. Trust me I know from experience thus is why I get along with dudes more then any female.

When I paid for the items an walked out Sex Toy aka Paul followed. Hmm I wonder if this Paul dude knows if im going in the right direction I thought to my self. " Um sex- I mean Paul um do you know where the Quilute Reserve is?" I asked while walking past the group of large boys who were suddenly quite. "Yea I live there why?" He answered "Because im supposed to be moving there." I answered calmly. "What's the name of the people you are suppose to moving in with?" asked a boy who looked to be about 19 (he was also the second tallest of the group) " Ok don't ask me no question if I don't know your name!" I screamed pointedly glaring at the person who spoke. "Oh sorry im Jake…know can you answer my question?" He said with a smirk slowly growing on his face. "Yea…Billy and Jacob Black…they are relatives of my…father's." I said sneering at the word Father . I glanced around noticing that the group of pale people were gone.

" Oh shit your Tizrah Scotts?" Jake said in shock…while the rest of his friends including Paul looked around confused. "Let me guess…your.…Jacob?" I said rolling my eyes an walking away toward my dog who was whining an grunting. While she tried to break her leash to get to me. "Im Sam…umm what type of dog is that?" asked one of the other boys that had been standing around the truck.

I glanced back at him "Its an 8 month old wolf/husky hybrid." As I untied my dog from the tree "I always wanted a wolf an I finally got one…isn't she gorgeous." I said in my little kid voice. As I said that there was a chorus's of laughter from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder an seen everyone looking at Paul…an Paul was looking at me with some emotion that I couldn't explain in his eyes….his dark brown eyes that remind me of dark chocolate they were swirling. I felt that If I looked for to long then I would be swallowed into their dark warm innermost circle… kinda like love. I shook my head. "Um so can one of ya'll show me the way to where im spose to live for the next year?"

Tizrah Mara Scotts story chp. 2


End file.
